Just One's Moment
by Mable
Summary: 9 and 1's hectic relationship of bickering and bitterness takes an usual turn when 9 saves 1 and 1 finds himself more than grateful. Perhaps it is time to put differences aside? 1x9, suggested 6x8. Oneshot


**Mable: This was a way overdue request, but I was determined to finish it!... Well, to be honest, this time there actually WAS a reason I didn't post it sooner. I mislabeled the request and wrote away some time ago only to then realize that the request was specific and that I was prattling on about the Stitchpunks in the wrong situation. -.- As for that fic I plan to post it too at some time. It's still a good 1x9, 6x8, 2x5 story so I don't want it to go to waste or anything. ^-^ Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One's Moment<strong>_

Sometimes it was almost as though Nine and One tried their hardest to provoke one another. They would purposely make comments or try to outdo one another. However, the leader was obviously the most aggressive at this, and was more than prepared to do so when something went wrong that he could link to Nine. Which matched this situation perfectly. After all it was Nine's idea to go out scouting as a group in the first place which was outvoted over One's suggestion of not going. This already got a grumble and a mutter out of One already, but then once they got attacked that was probably the nail in the coffin.

Nine had, again, taken charge and made the suggestion that those who were missing hide while those with weapons attack. This immediately denoted that One, Two, Six, and the twins needed to hurry away and hide, so the zippered male decided to lead them off some ways away. Now they were standing together in a dank shed and One was taking the time to place blame. He didn't have to watch or study Nine to find the fault this time. "You just couldn't let us stay in the Library! We could have be safe and secure, but no, it's not good enough unless one of us is suffering or terrified!"

He continued to rant endlessly while Nine tried to be patient and ignore it. One had become considerably less of a tyrant, but that didn't mean he became fully pliable. Nine already was worried about Five, Seven, and Eight who were still missing so he was ready to snap at any moment as well. Meanwhile Two was torn between separating the two and addressing the remaining three. Six was distraught, covering his optics and murmuring about losing someone, while the twins were clinging to each other. The Inventor sighed a bit before heading over to address the three while Nine also stood.

"I'm going to take a look outside." He spoke quietly enough that he knew nobody would really hear. Thankfully One took a moment to look at the others and Nine took this time to slip outside once again. The risk of a Beast attack was much less worrying than staying inside with One. He took his remade Lightstaff and Two's new lance along with him and hurried outside, needing a few good moments alone without One's behavior. There was still an obvious tenseness between the two even after the Machine's attack and he had a feeling that it was never going away, which he thought was a shame.

It wasn't just considering the fact that they were both what could be considered leaders. Ever since One had sacrificed himself during the Machine attack Nine had wanted to instate some sort of bond. If he was to be honest he was fond of One, but after the Life Giving Rain emerged and the Stitchpunks were saved something odd happened. One drew away, Nine drew away, and the fighting began. The fighting was the only real time that they communicated. Unfortunately, as well, One seemed to notice his absence and followed him outside.

"It's dangerous out here, come back inside." One insisted, a little less aggressively than before but Nine was already at the point of pure frustration. "I think I'm comfortable out here." He retorted and One scoffed, "And if a beast appears? If _the _Beast appears?" Nine retorted, "Then I'll either run or fight back, One. Why are you asking me all of these questions?" The Leader gave an offended look that only annoyed Nine more, "As Leader you should be able to answer these questions." Now Nine snapped, "One, you know very well that I'm not the Leader! You're the Leader!"

"I am not Leader anymore!" One called back, "Nobody listens to me, they listen to you, even when you have foolish ideas; like splitting up!" Now Nine spun and faced One directly, "Maybe if you spent more time _leading _and less time _yelling_ then you still would be Leader!" Now the older was furious and Nine realized that this was about to escalate, "How _dare _you! Do you not understand how difficult it is to be Leader?! To get your followers to listen?! No, of course not, you have everyone under you thumb!" They stood there briefly before suddenly One flinched back and looked around, clutching his staff, "Do you hear that?"

Now Nine stopped and started to listen, sure enough he heard a scuffling noise nearby, "It's… It's probably one of the others coming back." Nine spoke, his reflex to keep the others calm kicking in even though the others weren't there, and One scoffed, "One of the others- It's probably the Beast!" He scolded somewhat quietly before backing towards the shed, "We need to get back inside." Nine noticed the fear spreading on One's face and started to feel his own grow. He spun around, turning his Lightstaff on, "I'll lure it away."

One looked down at the staff and gave Nine an exasperated look, "You are going to use that? You would have better luck with a matchstick." The younger gave a glare back at him, "That's smart; let's argue with the Beast ten feet away." From the look on his face it clearly wasn't going to end there and yet it did as Nine's optics suddenly widened, staring at the ruby glow coming from behind One's frame, creeping around the corner of the shed. "One, look out!" The older male only had a second to look back before he was pounced upon.

It was a Cat Beast, but not just any Cat Beast. Braced at the neck it was obviously the one that had been destroyed that attacked Two before. At some point it had been rebuilt and was now looming over the Leader who was now pressed against the ground. The Leader's staff was out of reach, he was held down by claws on his chest and at his throat, and Nine was horrified at how close this was to Two's attack. Suddenly an overwhelming anger and protectiveness overcame him as he ran forward. "Stay away from him!" He lashed out his Lightstaff and the bright glow of the staff caused the Beast to falter.

Nine wasn't done and lashed the lance forward aggressively to try and get it back. It struck the Beast's bone covered head and did little damage, but the Cat Beast recoiled further before letting out a growl of frustration and coming forward. Nine again swiped at it, trying to keep it back, trying to stall for time. Meanwhile One watched in total alarm, still lying on the ground as Nine stood before him, protecting him from the Beast. Suddenly it was as though his mind blanked as he stared at the younger male's frame. It just left him aghast that the male he was just fighting with was now standing here protecting him.

His slanted optics widened at the younger male and he was absolutely speechless. He couldn't say or think a thing at the act, it astounded him. It wasn't that he hadn't sacrificed himself for Nine, which he had done, but he didn't think that Nine really thought or cared about it. Or that he would do the same for him. Nine was so resilient and determined, it dripped from his body and seemed to pool in a warmth of adoration filling One's own frame. It was then, right when the Cat Beast was about to strike, when suddenly they were joined by three others. Then appeared Seven, Eight, and Five.

Normally One would scold them about why they were absent but right now he didn't feel normal. In fact, he felt very abnormal, and as Seven and Eight attacked the Beast Nine looked back towards him. "Are you o- You're torn!" He blurted out and at that second One realized that he was injured and looked downwards at the slice on his chest. It was on the upper portion running from part of the shoulder down to his mid-chest. "It's- It's fine." He gasped out from reflex, trying to downplay the injury as much as possible and trying to suppress the suddenly obvious pain.

"It's not fine." Nine insisted and crouched down to look at it. "Here, maybe I can-." He reached out to brush the injury and One was met with a tinge of pain mixed with something else more bizarre; a touch a pleasure. He suddenly lashed out and knocked the younger male's hand away with a cry as his own clutched the injury with a hiss. One didn't handle pain well and this was no exception. Nine just stared with a quick, "Sorry!" One found unable to look at him again and before anything more could happen Five appeared, crouching beside One.

"I can fix this quickly." Five insisted, looking over the tear, and Nine now spoke. "We should move him inside first." The Healer looked alarmed, "What? No, Nine, I wasn't going to sew him together _out here_." Now the zippered one shrugged, "That's what I thought you meant." Now One announced with slight annoyance, "We should get inside before it comes back." That seemed to snap them back into alarm. Five helped One to his feet and while sore the male could keep walking, all the while Nine got before them protectively once more. One could only watch him with interest as he was led into the shed.

Once inside he was bombarded by Two, Three, and Four who were concerned. However, Two also quickly took to look over his apprentice, making sure he was okay. It was a blur but soon One was sitting beside Six and being prodded by Two. "I cannot believe the Cat Beast managed to make it away from the others, around the area, and attacked you." He pointed out in slight worry and slight amusement, "I'm sure that the others can hold themselves." At that moment he realized that One would clearly take offense to the comment, "I mean, One-…" The Leader was staring off somewhere, not speaking.

"One?" Two asked softly, noticing his strangely quiet behavior. One perked briefly and looked to the short inventor before looking away. "Ah- Yes, fine." He randomly agreed to nothing in particular. Two gave a quizzical look but before he could question what had the Leader so quiet he heard the sound of more Stitchpunks entering the shed. One's head twisted back immediately and watched as Eight, Seven, and Nine entered inside again. He couldn't explain it but he felt an overwhelming feeling of relief overtake when they entered.

Six apparently felt it too as he dashed over and, in a very odd show of affection, clung onto Eight for dear life. The Guard didn't look too uncomfortable with Six, but seemed to notice the others staring. He still gave him a small pat on the back before letting his hand rest there. There was a moment of awkwardness before the twins heeded Six's unspoken advice and pounced on Seven as well. Nobody pounced on Nine, though as One was done being stitched he almost wanted to himself. The young Stitchpunk could have saved him from something much worse and did so even after a fight.

If One was honest then this wasn't the first time he dwelled on Nine. Thinking about the zippered male and pondering what made such a young and foolish male so willing and able. Now his thoughts had turned to something far more disturbing; apologizing and affection. He actually felt bad about the fight and wanted to apologize. This was maddening to him; he didn't need to apologize when what he said was honest and simple, yet part of him thought otherwise, and as he stared at the floor further he could hear footsteps approaching.

"One?" Speaking of the foolish, young Stitchpunk. "How are you feeling?" The zippered male offered. They stood somewhat alone as the others were thoroughly distracted as the Leader now noticed. He straightened himself and looked to the younger male, "Well enough." Before the young male could walk back away, the older stopped him, "Wait." He called out to the young male who then looked back in confusion, "Do you need something?" He asked in confusion and One cleared his voice module. "I believe we should talk… Please, sit down."

He gestured to the board he had been sitting on that stretched out beside him. Nine seemed surprised and looked back at the others. Once he realized that they were busy with their own situations he approached and sat down beside One, looking to the Leader and waiting. "About earlier…" One started, "About our argument…" Nine took his pause to speak, "Hey, no, it's fine. We were both a part of it, so it doesn't matter now." But One disagreed, "But it does matter, Nine. We fight constantly and provoke each other when we are not."

The zippered male looked downwards at the floor, "I know…" Now One announced, "I'm sorry." Nine looked over in alarm at the older male, "What?" One looked to him with a sorrowful look of guilt, "I've been taking out my frustrations on you when… When no decent leader would do that." Then he corrected, "No… I fear I have been much worse. I have been selfish and yet you…" His voice started to show audible adoration in it; Nine couldn't recognize it very well, but he did suddenly feel very strange, and more than a little shy. Which was shocking as Nine wasn't the type to feel shy.

"It's really okay, One. I… I fought back. It was both of us… But we don't have to fight." He sputtered a bit, "I mean, well, I mean I'm not telling you not to or anything, but-." He huffed and straightened, "Sorry, I… I guess I didn't expect it, but… But maybe now we can officially start it over? No more fighting or anything." He smiled and One looked over before giving a small smile in response. Nine now looked forward towards the others who were still talking. Five was explaining what happened to Two while the twins were listening, Eight watching as Six cuddled against him.

Suddenly he felt an arm circle around his back and gasped a bit before his optics locked onto One. "What are you doing?" He asked in a breathy surprise. The older male was already too far to turn back and as that arm finished circling around his other slipped along Nine's front, pulling him into a strange embrace. "I'm… I'm thanking you _properly._" He insisted and the younger shivered, "It's weird…" There was a disappointment sinking into One's frame. "I can pull away." Yet he didn't, and Nine's voice grew softer, "No, you don't have to." He smiled a little, "You hated me this morning and now you're hugging me."

"I didn't _hate _you this morning." One insisted, starting to pull away as he looked at the others, "I never _hated _you, Nine. I nearly gave my life for you with the Machine, how could I hate you after that? Because of the fighting?" The younger shrugged a little meekly, "I don't know what it was. I made a lot of mistakes before, we both did, and I thought mine were pretty unforgivable. They're livable, but not forgivable." One scoffed and waved it off, "Everything's past by now. You can't dwell on deaths that never occurred."

Nine's head snapped towards him, "I meant to you alone. I understood why you would hate me. It makes even less sense that you would be-…" he cut off here, not sure how to explain what the hug actually was. "Pah! I'm done with grudges, done with dwelling on the past. That attack today has been a welcome reminder that I need to change my ways." No, it hadn't been, it had been Nine. Somehow Nine's defending and protecting him had suddenly made him want to be on better terms with Nine. He wanted something closer with Nine now and he was willing to let any past problems with Nine slide.

"One," Nine started with a somewhat exasperated and slightly disbelieving tone, "I led a Beast to your Sanctuary, which destroyed your Sanctuary, I put the Talisman in the Machine, I made you lose your cape, I couldn't save Eight, I couldn't save _anyone, _and you're saying that you just are going to forget it?" The male exhaled, "No, Nine, I can't say that I'll forget what happened, but I am willing to put it behind me." Stranger still, One realized that it felt good to say these things. Not just to Nine though, but just to let this go finally.

"Really?" Nine was still surprised, shocked at this event, and looked downwards toward the floor before his head suddenly popped back up. He gave one of his sweet and goofy smiles to the other. "Thanks… Can we…?" He put an arm out as though to suggest another hug, though one armed. One let the arm rest on his back before encasing the younger male in his own once again. The two sat there briefly before One spoke, "There's one thing I won't forget." Nine hummed in questioning and One responded with amusement, "You are still replacing that cape. Preferably in the next week or so."

Nine let out a soft chortle and squeezed his arm further around One in an affectionate cuddle. It was then that Nine looked upward towards the other with a tender smile. He was happy, clearly, and One pulled in closer until his mouth brushed his cheek. He wasn't actually thinking of what he was doing, just how tender the motion felt, and how taken aback he was when Nine turned his face just a little and locked their lips into a soft kiss. It wasn't passionate, it was new; One was tasting the innocence as he abruptly stole Nine's first kiss. Nine clearly had no complaints.

They pulled apart only a few seconds later with equal smiles on their faces. Then Nine's optics suddenly flickered to the side and a look of silent mortification passed. One already knew what he had saw and slowly looked over as well to where the others were bluntly staring. A few had the courtesy to look away, or at least Seven and Two did, though they still looked amused while most of the others stared in alarm. With that One mentally scolded himself as he and Nine had put themselves in another uncomfortable position. He would have loved to been able to shield them at some point.

He was definitely holding Nine to replacing that cape.

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: I will admit that I took some inspiration from the deleted 9 scene where 1 and 9 talk and make up. If you haven't seen it then I insist you do. Out of all of them it is the sweetest and… To be honest, probably would have been my favorite scene in the movie if they would have kept it in. I am now head-canoning that the scene happened. <strong>_**It is done. **_**Anyway, I have two more requests on the way and much more in the future! It's a new year and I'm finally getting my bearings back from the hectic holidays. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
